Journal of a Wanderer
by Zerachiel
Summary: Entries written by a wanderer named Wingate on his discoveries on Dragon Roost Island. If you are interested in learning more about the Ritos, then read this! (Read and review, people!)


Dear Young Traveler,

Herein dwells the account of my travels on the beautiful, mysterious Dragon Roost Island. Lest your imagination deny you truth to this magnificent place, I assure you, young one, that Dragon Roost Island does indeed exist. And upon the many islands of the Great Sea, none have I seen like this one…Ah!…this is were feet find stable ground and eyes dine on numerous wonders! 

How did I come across this majestic land? It begins with a faded map. I was a passenger on a giant ship actually led by a group of pirate-folk, though quite kind for their name. The boat's destination was my home, called Outset. It was a pleasant ride for the most part, but as fate has it, anger can many a time consume Mother Nature. 

A fierce storm of lightning, rain, and crashing waves rocked the ship violently. The crew had taken to the lifeboats, and I was remaining behind…I can remember the cold air stabbing at me, and a sharp pain hitting the back of my head, knocking me out. And imagine my surprise when I awoke not in the depths of the ocean but on a pale beach! Destiny works mysteriously, and often cannot be interpreted. I looked about but saw no trace of that ship or crew I had been with. Being as I am merely a wanderer, with feet that never have found such solid ground in my life, perplexed at its majesty.

Those who have contact with my homeland send my regards and love for I fear I will die on this distant shore.

-Wingate Aprendoski

April---May

I searched for inhabitants on the seemingly deserted island. It appeared to be nothing more than a tall towerous landform. I had not wandered far when I heard the flapping of wings above me, and I was soon covered in shadow. I looked up, expecting to see a mighty bird hovering over. To my bewilderment, what appeared to be a man like myself with wings spread from his arms was landing, and greeted me.

I never realized that the Earth could produce such creatures as the Ritos, as they are called. The youth brought me into the heart of Dragon Roost, and introduced me to the entire tribe. I was treated as an honored guest; given a room of my own, and dressed in elegant clothes. 

The Rito aerie is by far the most impressive tribe I have ever seen. Every single one of them, male and female alike, are exceedingly beautiful. Their bodies are lean, athletic, and shining with vitality and spirit. Soft wings hang limply from their arms when not in use, but when they spread those tremendous wings…oh! The once-limp fragment sprouts into a full-fledged wing, capable of holding them aloft. 

From watching these creatures, I have taken to notes the pattern each gender contains: The males have stunning dark skin, and pearly white hair entangles on their scalps. Females have crimson hair, and a pale complexion. As to the both of these, they both have mighty beaks on their countenance, and exhibit a blood red eye pigment. What seems to look like yellow bandaged cones are their feet, and walk on what we would note as tiptoes, and with absurd ease. 

Their career options are obvious but necessary, as the common male Ritos train to become postmen for the entire Great Sea. Garbed in maroon tunics, they make their mark on the islands. Privileged youths earn training in martial arts, swordplay, and become soldiers. They are clothed in the finest silk cloth, of the purest white. Females are a vital part to Rito existence, as they carry the responsibilities of attending to the Great Valoo. 

The Great Valoo is a mighty dragon, the guardian of the Rito, spirit of the skies, and they faithfully serve him. The only flaw is that this dragon can only speak in the ancient Hylian tongue, therefore making his crucial words unknown. A female Rito's job is to become an attendant to him, translating what he says and bringing it before the tribe. This is not an easy job, considering that a female Rito must thoroughly study the ancient language in order to get an idea of what the Great Valoo may be saying. 

Out of all these things I have discovered their beliefs and rituals extremely interesting. Starting at birth, an infant Rito and its family is brought before the Great Valoo. The attendant of the Great Valoo gives the ceremony, blesses the infant, and translates the Great Valoo's speech as he speaks of the child's destiny. There is decided what the baby will become, what duty they will fulfill, and thus this fate is remained unchanged. There have been exceptions, however, when Rito infants grew to be a total opposite of what they were destined, and the Ritos call that a misunderstanding as they think the attendant didn't translate the Great Valoo's words properly. Fortunately, the attendant is not punished, merely spoken to about the error and advised for improvement.

When a child reaches the age of about 10 or 11 years old, they come of age, and the most important of rituals takes place. The children that have come of age climb to the summit of the mountain to see the Great Valoo. He awards to the children who arrive with a scale from his very hide. This enables the youths to grow their adult wings. 

The Ritos then begin their adult training after this ceremony. I marveled at their determination to become helpful to the aerie. I cannot believe how much I have learned about these creatures during these past months.

June---July

The way of the Ritos culture and distinctions astound me completely, as their race seemed so different and vast. However, I had found myself wrong again and I discovered that these bird people aren't as diverse as we might think. We may agree their appearance is distinct, but their personalities and emotions are expressed in very similar fashions. Ritos get angry, depressed, and joyous, as we do. They like having fun more than doing work, as we do. One thing that I here document is the thing I noticed to have some differences.

The only subject that I have found was the concept of love, which I discovered was similar in some ways and different in others. The young fall deeply in love, and couples kiss, cuddle, and embrace each other. Although this is also a trait within our own race, I've asked the Rito chieftain about Rito love, and he answered me kindly. He told me, "Unlike you humans who fall for people from their physical appearance or popularity, Ritos have abilities to sense personalities of the opposite sex and fall in love with them because of a stronger reason. Therefore, our marriages last longer and seldom end in divorce." This intrigued me, and I asked more and more about this.

I discovered that Male lovers, along with cuddling and kissing, also rub their beaks against their girlfriend's/fiancée's beak as a sign of the deepest affection. Female standards for males are quite strict but correct--when on a date, she expects a man to be gentle, understanding, courteous, and responsible. Rito women are not as easily seduced as human women are, and usually don't fall for a man's empty pleading. The two Rito genders can sense each other's feelings to see if they are telling them the truth and such. 

If a Rito male is in love enough with his girlfriend that he asks for her hand in marriage, he brings this announcement before her. If she accepts (which is most of the time), he gives her an amulet which we would translate as a ring. 

Rito marriage ceremonies are made in the presence of the Great Valoo, and are very formal, yet joyous. The groom dresses in a black tunic, and the bride wears a glittering, white dress with no veil. Sometimes a bride may choose to wear different colored sashes along with her dress. 

The ceremony is about a half-hour long, consisting of the two lovers' vows for one another, and the exchange of amulets. The whole Rito tribe is obligated to be there. The wedding is finished when the Great Valoo roars to the heavens, which open and light shines on the couple, who then kiss. Afterwards, the wedding party begins. This party usually lasts for about five hours at the most. 

Practically all other Rito things are just like ours. Emotions and thoughts are expressed and used in the same ways of today. I am amazed at the knowledge I have gained about this majestic race and its traditions, and I stand honored to witness their culture. 

August---September

I have been exploring the fair terrain of this island and came across an arch that led into darkness. Curious of what this cave might contain, I entered to find an amazing sight. I wandered aimlessly for at least an hour in a maze leading through countless challenges and lava pits that a wanderer such as I couldn't master. Another hour later I left the dark place and when to the chieftain immediately to consult on that topic. He explained that the place was Dragon Roost Cavern, which Rito youths went through to get their scales from Valoo. 

I went back to that place with a Rito guard. It was hot, dank, and in some places, very dark. I couldn't imagine that youths had to bypass all the troubles in this place. The guard, who was called Hoskit, told me that the Ritos knew this fact as well, and were planning on making an easier route for the fledglings. 

With the help of Hoskit, I made my way through the cavern. It was filled with much danger and puzzles that required hidden knowledge in order to pass. Finally, we reached the summit of Dragon Roost, where I laid my very eyes on the Great Valoo. Oh, what a tremendous sight he is! His hide is red and scaly, and his neck long and lean. He was gigantic, and towered over us. His attendant was there, talking to him, a little Rito girl at her side. She didn't notice us for a while, then Valoo must've said something, referring to us, and she turned.

She was an elderly woman, her hair tied back in a bun. The young girl had her hair back in a ponytail, and smiled sweetly. The elderly attendant greeted Hoskit and then greeted me, saying, "Ah, this is the one my son told me about…" After a long discussion with her, I discovered she was the Rito Chieftain's mother. She was in the middle of teaching the young girl (who was named Medli) the ancient Hylian language. 

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a mysterious harp on Medli's back, and questioned her if she could play. The apprentice nodded shyly. I didn't push on her to play, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, yet an urge deep inside bugged me, even now, that I could've heard her glorious songs. 

I went back down to the heart of Dragon Roost with Hoskit. I told the Chieftain about my discovery of the attendant, and he confirmed it was true that she was his mother. In a small explanation of this, I caught the word "son" and asked if he was a father. He smiled and said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Wingate. I thought you knew about my son. Nevertheless, come, I will show him to you."

I went with the Chieftain down a long hallway and through a door with a carving of an eagle at the top. Upon entering, a young boy no older than 10 came to his father.

Prince Komali had long white and brown hair and happy eyes. He wore a long grey sweater and a golden choker. His hands were clutching a golden pearl that glowed and shimmered. I was dazzled at its beauty, and asked what it was. 

The boy said it was a gift from his grandmother, who received it from the Great Valoo. It was called Din's Pearl, spoken about in Rito legends. When I asked to hold it, the child handed it over, and I must say; what a feeling! Moments of the purest peace filled my heart. 

When we left Komali's room the Chieftain said that the pearl was his son's most precious possession, being that he loved his grandmother so much (the prince spent most of his time with her, she encouraged him greatly). I nodded with understanding.

A tribe with a history all in itself! I cannot begin to tell you how it feels to be on this island. I don't want to leave.

October

I have spent the last 6 months in the presence of by far the most beautiful race ever seen, and I have treasured the memories dearly. I daresay there is no more that my linguist hand can write, for I fear I will suffer for the countless writings I have documented.

And thus ends my accounts on this island. I have been treated well here and have become wealthy in knowledge, friends, and many other blessings. My wanderer's feet have truly found the most solid ground in my life, and my eyes have feasted numerous times. Occasionally, however, my mind travels back to the long grass and small huts of Outset. If my spirit were set free, then maybe I have yet to see my comrades. 

To those who find this and follow the steps I have taken, I advise this to you; be kind to this fair land, openly accept her visions and dreams, and protect her, if you will, from the harsh winds of Cyclos that might wish to snatch away her spirit. Dragon Roost is unlike any other island I have ever seen, and I have fallen in love with her.

-Wingate Aprendoski


End file.
